


Goodbye

by Darkwishes23



Category: Free!
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Lost Love, Mermaid Reader, Merman Tachibana Makoto, POV Third Person, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: Just a short history about love and lost





	Goodbye

I…I can’t…dam it! –he pulled until his hands got hurt, a gentle touch stopped him for a moment-

Makoto, stop…it’s useless. We both know…that the net it’s impossible to cut… -he looked into her eyes, she looked so sad and still she was smiling…for him-

No, no! I won’t give up! There…there has to be…

Sweetie…there’s not, I’m stuck and it’s my fault…

No, it’s my fault…If I haven’t said those things…

It’s not your fault –she cupped his face, trespassing the net with her arms, rubbing his cheeks-

I was the one who swam here…knowing that it was dangerous… -he held her hands with his, he cursed himself for being so weak. There is no fair life for mermaids, always caught in the human nets. His heart ached, this can’t be happening, not her-

I’m so sorry…

Don’t be, please…you should go away Makoto…before you get caught too…

I’m not leaving you… -the net started to pull up, he grabbed her hands with his, he was carried away along with her-

Let me go…

No…no please! Please! –he grabbed the net again and pulled with all his strength, it cut his hands and he bleed but it didn’t matter, she was going away-

Makoto stop, stop! –she grabbed his hands and took them off the net. He looked in disbelief how the love of his life was took away inch by inch, if she goes out the water…-

Don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me! –he swam and stood close to her, she kissed him, with all the love in her heart. She gave him one last kiss before the net started to pull out of water-

I love you; please remember that Makoto…I love you…

I love you, I can’t lose you…I can’t –he was willing to grab the net and never letting go, even if he got killed along with her. She smiled and pulled his hands off gently, his eyes widened in disbelief at his lack of strength. She sighed and looked down, touching her lower abdomen-

I’m sorry…I was supposed…to tell you sooner… -he looked up not understanding, she smiled and a tear came down her cheek. The tail was already in the surface-

We love you…forever… -his eyes opened wide, understanding the meaning of her words. The shock froze him on the spot. He reacted a too late-

No…wait! –he reached out his hand, he was too far away-

Goodbye my love… -the net went off the water, her smile being the last thing that he saw. He stood there several moments before lowering his hand. Feeling alone and useless-

No…please…come back…I love you…I can’t…please, give me back my love…my family… -he left himself sink to the bottom of the ocean, he laid down on the sand. A whole growing on his chest-

I’m sorry…I love you…I’ll always will –she is gone…forever, he’ll never meet his child…there is nothing left for him except saying goodbye to his one and only love, the girl that gave his existence a meaning. He was empty…and he will until he can see her again, life it’s not easy, it’s never easy saying goodbye-

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. Hope you all like it :)


End file.
